


Nice Guys Finish Last

by momiji_neyuki



Series: Poor Ray [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cheating, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Sacrifice, Self-Esteem Issues, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: ”Ray Toro you are the most unluckiest in love I have ever met.”Ray lay his head on the bar.”I know.””Did you do anything?””You mean other than treat them right, take them out and not push for sex?””Okay okay, I get it.””Hey Frankie, can I get another?””Sure Ray.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this is part of the **Poor Ray** series, but nothing to do with the other two in the series. When I read the manga I could just see Ray in the part. Sorry Ray. :(
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Fic title taken from Nice Guys Finish Last ~ Greenday

_”I’m telling you, man, you’re gonna love it!”_

_”Seriously? I can just get anyone…”_

_”Pros, man, pros!”_

_”Alright alright, I’ll go.”_

_”You won’t be sorry, I promise you.”_

”Mr. Toro?”

Ray was brought out of his memory when he heard his name.

”Coming.”

He followed the receptionist down the hall.

”Right in here please. Get as comfortable as you want to be.”

She closed the door and Ray stripped down to his underwear. He then lay on the table with his face in the opening.

”Good afternoon, Ray.”

”Afternoon, Rich.”

”Any particular area to concentrate on today?”

”Upper back? Feeling tension in my neck.”

”Alright, let’s get to it then.”

Ray relaxed as the warm oiled hands touched his back and he let his worries go.

*

*

*

”Ah, I feel so much better.”

”Very glad, Mr. Toro. See you same time next week then.”

”Yes of course, bye, Ge…”

Ray had turned to say goodbye to the receptionist and collided with someone coming in the door. Instinct kicked in and Ray reached out to grab the person.

”Whoa! Sorry, I wasn’t watching where…”

”It’s okay, thanks for catching me, I might have hit that horrible potted plant.”

Ray looked at the plant.

”It is pretty hideous isn’t it?”

The…boy in his hand chuckled. Ray straightened him up.

”Still, I’m sorry uh…”

”Mikey.”

”Right, Mikey, I’m Ray.”

Ray held his hand out and Mikey shook it.

”Please to meet you.”

”Mr. Way, you are late.”

”Sorry, Gee’s car wouldn’t work today so I had to take the bus.”

”Alright, come on then.”

”It was nice meeting you.”

”Same. Maybe I will see you around?”

”Sure.”

The boy…well he couldn’t really be a boy, you had to be at least 18 to be here without a guardian, smiled shyly and then followed the receptionist down the same hall Ray just came from. Ray looked at his hand. He could still feel the softness from…

”Mikey.”

Ray smiled as he left for his apartment.

*

*

*

”Ray Toro, you are the most unluckiest in love I have ever met.”

Ray laid his head on the bar.

”I know.”

”I don’t get it. Things were going so well what happened?”

”Fuck if I know. He just decided he didn’t want a relationship after all.”

”Did you do anything?”

”You mean other than treat them right, take them out and not push for sex?”

”Okay okay, I get it.”

”Hey, Frankie, can I get another?”

”Sure, Ray.”

Frank poured him another scotch and Ray downed it. This was the fifth relationship this year that ended with the “I just don’t see you like that” speech. Ray was tired of hearing “You’re a nice guy but…” too. Just once he wished he would find someone nice that wanted to be with him too. Ray sighed.

”I don’t get, I just don’t get it.”

_***Time Stamp: Three Months Later***_

”That was so much fun!”

”Yeah! I never thought I would try that in a million years!”

”My hands hurt even though I had the gloves on!”

Mikey held out his hands for Ray to see the red marks from the rocks.

”Still I’m glad we did it!”

”I’m glad we did it together!”

”Yeah.”

Ray had been hanging out with Mikey now for a while. They had a lot in common. Music, movies, trying crazy things like wall climbing, the same favorite foods, the same likes and dislikes. Ray was smitten with the boy, who was actually 22, but looked like he was barely 18. He asked Mikey if anyone else thought he was younger than he was.

”I get that a lot, in fact Frankie’s bar is the only place I don’t get the third degree for a drink.”

”Well that’s cause Frankie trusts my judgement.”

”Yeah.”

”I’m going to trust my judgement right now too.”

”Oh?”

Ray stopped Mikey in the park they were walking through.

”Mikey these past few months have been amazing with you. We just click so well.”

”Oh I know! You are my best friend now!”

”Well, I was wondering if you would want to be more than that?”

Ray took a deep breath and took Mikey’s hand.

”Mikey, will you go out with me? Be my boyfriend.”

”Ray.”

Mikey’s eyes were shining with awe. Ray thought it was the perfect time to lean in and kiss him.

”I have a boyfriend.”

Ray stopped in mid lean.

”What?”

”Yeah, I’m already going out with someone. Actually I live with him.”

”Oh…I didn’t know.”

”Sorry, I just didn’t think about bringing him up around you cause we have so much fun together. You aren’t mad are you?”

”What? No of course not! Actually I should not be surprised. A cute little package like you single? That would be kind of funny huh?”

”I’m not that cute.”

Ray smiled but inside he was having a meltdown as they continued their walk.

”We can still be friends right?”

”Sure, Mikey, best friends.”

Mikey put Ray’s arm around him and Ray fought to not shudder at the contact.

*

*

*

*thunk thunk thunk*

“You fuck up my finish and you’ll pay for it.”

”Yeah, Frankie, I know.”

Ray raised his head off the bar and sighed.

”I should have known better huh?”

”I can’t believe he never told you. Did he lead you on?”

No! No, Frankie, how could you say that! You met Mikey, he is like…perfect.”

”Yeah, he seems like a nice kid. Surprised he was legal.”

”Oh shut up, Frankie, if you didn’t have the facial hair…”

”Yeah, I know, the curse of the baby face. So now what?”

”What do you mean?”

”Well he knows you like him, isn’t that going to make it awkward?”

”I guess not? I mean he didn’t seem to be bothered at all. We are still hanging out tomorrow.”

”Well that’s good, I would hate to miss seeing the kid.”

”Yeah.”

”Another one?”

”Please.”

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

”Shit shit shit, why didn’t I drive today?!”

Ray ran through the park in the pouring rain to his apartment. It was almost bad enough that the umbrella couldn’t handle it.

”Light drizzle my ass!”

Ray was deciding whether he wanted to grab the mail now when he got home when he saw a figure huddled under a half awning. That meant they were still getting wet. Ray walked over.

”Hey, you alright?”

The figure looked up.

”Mikey?”

”Hey, Ray, do you mind if I stay with you for a bit? You can do anything you want to me as payment.”

”What?”

Ray was in shock as he took in what the boy said.

”Uh…you okay, Mikey?”

Mikey looked up at him with rain soaked hair mixed with tears.

”Yeah, I’m fine.”

”Come on, let’s get you home.”

Ray helped Mikey up and, placing an arm around his waist, he changed directions towards Mikey’s apartment building.

”He won’t like it.”

Mikey was mumbling to himself as they walked. The rain was letting up as they arrived. Mikey handed Ray his keys. He unlocked the protective entrance and then climbed the stairs to the second floor where Mikey said he lived. He had only seen the place from the outside but it looked nicer than his. They stopped at Mikey’s door.

”He isn’t going to like this.”

Mikey was still mumbling as Ray placed the key in the lock and opened the door. The first thing Ray saw was that Mikey and his boyfriend kept their shoes at the entrance. Understandable with the white rug he saw. What did surprise him was that there was a pair of high heels where Mikey’s shoes go.

”Bobby, who’s here?”

Ray heard a female voice lilting from inside the apartment. Then a shirtless man appeared. He was slim and toned with a decent six pack. He was wearing low slung jeans with his bare feet. He had blond hair and a tight beard that was well groomed.

”What are you doing back here?”

The man…Bobby walked up to them. He lifted Mikey’s head, which Ray noted had dropped at the appearance of the man.

”You said you would go somewhere else for a while.”

The man condescendingly kissed Mikey’s forehead.

”I will make it up to you another time like I promised okay?”

Mikey just nodded. Then Mikey and Ray found themselves in the hallway with the door shut in their face.

”Wow, what was…”

But Mikey wasn’t there anymore, he was making his way slowly to the stairs. Ray finally broke his frozen state and went after him.

”Mikey. Mikey. Mikey, for fuck sake stop!”

Mikey turned and Ray had to stop from shivering. The boy looked dead.

”Mikey, was that your boyfriend?”

”More like a lover I guess. We really don’t do anything other than sleep together.”

”But you said…”

”Bobby isn’t gay.”

”What do you mean?”

Mikey moved away from the stairs to the window. The rain had slowed down and it was just falling in slow rivulets down the glass pane.

”He’s fine sleeping with me if he can also sleep with women. I said it was alright.”

”Mikey…how long has this been going on?”

”A few years now.”

”Mikey.”

Now Ray understood why Mikey offered himself to him. He figured it was the right payment to stay with him.

”Come on.”

”Where are we going?”

”Home. You can stay with me as long as you want to.”

”Ray.”

”Let’s go and get you changed and warm and then we can talk more.”

For the first time since he ran into Mikey today Mikey smiled. The clouds parted a bit and gave way to the sun which shone through the window onto Mikey.

”Okay, Ray.”

Ray felt his heart jump. It was then he decided that he would fight for Mikey. For the first time ever being rejected didn’t matter to Ray. He would help Mikey and make him see how important and special he was. He would not let this deter him from treating Mikey as good as gold.

*

*

*

”My parents died when I was young. It was just my older brother and me then. Grandma wanted to take us both in but the state said she could only have one. The other would go into foster care. Bobby’s family lived next door. My parents had known them since before I was born. It was settled that I would live with them and that way I wouldn’t lose Gee or anything.

”So that’s what you meant when you said since you were young.”

”Yeah.”

Mikey took a sip of his coffee. He was feeling better after having a shower and slipping into clean clothing, even though Ray’s were too big for him.

”Living together like that, it just kind of evolved into a relationship. We both moved out when I was 18 and went to the same college. I was doing fine, but Bobby realized that college wasn’t for him. He had gotten a part time job after school that evolved into a full time one. He was happy there but…”

”But?”

”He realized he still liked women and that he wanted to sleep with them. I didn’t want to lose him so I said it was fine.”

”So he has a relationship with a woman and you?”

”No, no relationship, just sleeps with them.”

Ray’s head was spinning. How could anyone want for anything more when they had something so perfect like Mikey?

”*yawn* I’m tired, Ray.”

”Alright, Mikey, I’ll set up the sofa for myself and you can…”

”No, sleep with me please, I don’t want to be alone.”

Ray looked at Mikey sitting there in one of Ray’s button downs and hitched a breath.

”Okay, Mikey.”

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

”Hey.”

Ray was coming back from a client’s house when he heard someone call out to him. The client didn’t live in the best part of town so Ray took a cab and was planning to cab it back. He looked up at who called him and saw…

”Bobby.”

”Actually I prefer Bob, but I let the clients and the kid call me that.”

”He’s not a kid you know?”

Bob chuckled.

”He’ll always be a kid to me.”

”So you’re an escort?”

Ray looked at the place Bob was standing in front of smoking.

”Yeah, pays the bills better than any job I could get with a college degree…and the benefits are pretty sweet.”

”Yeah, I heard one of them at your apartment.”

”Sometimes I take my work home with me.”

Bob put out his cigarette and then lit another one.

”How is the kid? You sleep with him yet?”

”What?!”

”It’s okay, he’s cute, I get it.”

”Even if I did it’s none of your business!”

”Sure it is, he’s with me.”

”You are not a real boyfriend! You are just using him! Do you even know his favorite color or food? How about what makes him happy and what makes him cry? Do you even know what makes him laugh?”

”I know he likes my cock size.”

Bob leered and Ray was so close to punching him.

”Bob, you got a client.”

”Nice talking with you, Fro man, take care of him for me will ya?”

Bob walked off and Ray shook his head in disbelief and lifted his arm hailing the first cab he saw.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

”I can’t believe I did it!”

”I told you that you could!”

”Let’s celebrate my first home run ever at Frankie’s!”

”Okay!”

”Mikey!”

Ray and Mikey were halfway through the park when Mikey heard his name. He turned and saw Bob with a woman. He whispered something into the woman’s ear and then ran to them.

”You haven’t been home in a month.”

”I know.”

Ray watched Mikey start to crumble.

”Why do you care? You’re with that woman right now!”

”Stay out of it, Fro man. Mikey, are you coming home?”

”I don’t…”

”If you don’t come home, you can consider us done.”

Mikey looked up at Bob, but Ray had had enough now.

”Fine, he’s done with you.”

”Fine.”

Bob walked back to the woman and then left. Ray pulled Mikey into his arms.

”Take me home, Ray?”

Ray looked down and Mikey and Mikey kissed him.

*

*

*

”Are you sure, Mikey?”

”Yes, please, don’t stop, I want this.”

Ray nodded and added a second finger. Mikey’s back arched off the bed as Ray grazed his prostate over and over.

”Please, I need.”

”I got you, baby, don’t worry.”

Ray slipped the condom on and then slowly slid inside of Mikey. It felt just like he knew it would. Like coming home. Mikey pulled Ray down and kissed him. Ray gripped Mikey’s hips and started to fuck him slowly, enjoying every inch inside the boy. It felt so good. He pulled Mikey up into his lap and wrapped his arms around him as he kissed him making his movements speed up. Soon Mikey was bouncing in his lap with his head thrown back crying out as his orgasm raced through him. Ray buried his face in Mikey’s neck as he shuddered through his own. They held each other for the longest time before Ray gently lay Mikey down and pulled out. He got rid of the condom and then cleaned them up. He laid down with Mikey’s head on his shoulder and started to drift off when he heard Mikey’s quiet voice.

”Ray, you are so amazing. I just wish…”

Nothing more was said but suddenly Ray couldn’t sleep anymore.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

”Are you sure you don’t mind?”

”Nonsense, I’m treating this as a meet the parents moment.”

Mikey giggled at the morbid joke as they made their way through the cemetery gates.

”I haven’t been here since last year with Bobb…sorry.”

”It’s okay, Mikey, he was close to them too.”

”Yeah.”

They found the grave and Ray stepped back to let Mikey have a moment. When he was done he called Ray back over.

”Gee will come later after he gets out of work.”

”Of course.”

They started to clean up around the headstone a bit. There was dry grass from mowing. Ray gathered it up along with a few dead flower stems.

”Where should I toss these?”

”There’s a trash can over there, Bobby.”

Ray looked at Mikey but saw that he didn’t realize that he called him that. Ray walked to the can to dump the debris.

”Yo.”

Ray looked up and saw Bob standing with a bouquet of flowers.

”I figured he came with you. Here can you give him these for me?”

Ray walked up to Bob and smacked the flowers out of his hand.

”He doesn’t need this! He needs you!”

”What?”

”For fuck sake, Bob, how can you not see how much he loves you!”

”But he’s with you.”

”He’s living with me and I may have his body, but you have his heart. You always had that and trust me, it is better than his body ever could be.”

”I don’t understand.”

”Quit your job, find another one. Make him your only one. He deserves that.”

”Ray.”

Ray looked over and saw Mikey.

”It’s okay, Mikey.”

Mikey smiled at Ray and then ran into Bob’s arms. Bob hugged him tightly.

”I’m so sorry for treating you so badly.”

”I forgive you, Bobby, I love you.”

”I love you too, Mikey.”

Ray gave a small smile and then started to walk away.

”Ray, wait!”

Mikey ran back to him.

”Thank you.”

”You deserve it, kiddo.”

”Hey, I’m not a kid.”

Mikey gave Ray that sunshine smile.

”Best friends still?”

Ray choked down his heart.

”You bet.”

Mikey kissed his cheek and then ran back to Bob. Ray watched for a moment and then left.

*

*

*

*thunk thunk thunk*

“Ray…”

”Right finish sorry.”

Frank sighed and poured Ray another scotch. Ray downed it quickly and then put his head down again.

”So dumped again.”

”Yeah, but it’s okay. Mikey was happier with Bob, it never would have worked out.”

”You are too good, Ray.”

”I know.”

*chime*

“Have a seat anywhere, I’ll be with you in a second.”

The chair next to Ray moved and someone plopped heavily in it with a shudder. Ray lifted his head he saw a man with black hair and red eyes.

”Hey, man, you okay?

”Huh? Oh yeah, just a rough day.”

”Oh, sorry.”

”Nah, it’s okay.”

”So what can I get you?”

”Scotch, please.”

Frank poured the drink and then guy flipped his wallet open to pay. Ray saw his last name.

”You’re, Gerard.”

”Huh? Do I know you?”

”No, sorry, I know your brother Mikey.”

”Oh, that’s cool.”

”Ray.”

Ray held out his hand and was shocked that Gerard lit up and shook it.

”It’s awesome to meet you! He talks about you all the time. Says you are his best friend!”

”Yeah, well I guess I am.”

”Well any friend of Mikey’s…”

Ray gave a mirthless chuckle without realizing it.

”Yeah, he’s a special guy.”

”Yeah he is. Bob is lucky.”

”Yeah, he really is.”

”So let me buy you a drink. It’s the least I could do when I heard what you did for him.”

”He told you?”

”He tells me everything.”

”Everything.”

”Yeah and for what it’s worth, I think he made a big mistake.”

Ray smiled.

”Would you like to get out of here and go for a walk?”

”Sure.”

Gerard and Ray got up and grabbed their coats. Frank watched them walk out the door and sighed. He hoped that this time would be different for the guy.

”Maybe this time it will work out.”

Someone shouted for him and he turned to face them.

”Coming!”

Frank went back to pouring drinks and wishing Ray all the luck in the world.


End file.
